The Blind Bro
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: NOT A ROMANCE FIC YA TARTS! THIS IS MY WAY OF SAYING THANK YOU TO FELIX (PewDiePie), AND SEAN! *BROFIST* ((Don't leave without reviewing!))


_**((AN: This is my way, of saying Thank You To PewDie. No, he's never met me. No, he's never promoted my videos. No, I'm not living with Sean But I soon will be. No, This isn't a romance fix between me and PewDiePie, are you an idiot? And Yes, I'm terminally going blind. No, I'm not seeking attention. Flamers can go fuck themselves with a two by four covered in razors. Now please, enjoy the show.)) **_

_"He-he- hows it going bros! My name, is PeeeeeeewDiePie!" _Said an over-enthusiastic Felix on his camera, his hair a mess as always, and his blue eye shining.

I stared fondly at the Computer screen. I found myself watching his videos. Every. Single. Day.

My name is Nancy, and I've been a bro of Pewds since he started playing Minecraft, Penumbra, and Amnesia. And I was forever a faithful bro. I remembered when he first named the statue Stephano, When he named the pig carcass piggeh, when he played the "Staying Alive" Amnesia game. When he played Witch. When he overreacted to a stupid Youtuber comment. Which he had every fucking right to. Who gives a fuck if you were raped. I was raped for fucks sake. And I got over it.

I was there for the good times, the bad times, the funny times. And the sad times.

And PewDiePie was there for me for the bad times.

Pewds was playing with the Oculus this time, and playing a game called. "Don't let go." I laughed hysterically as he screamed at the bees flying around in the game. Then the Raptor appeared and got too close to him_. "Raptor, what are you doing? RAPTOR!" _

I cracked a smile and softly giggled. Oh, how funny he was. He never seemed to be unhappy. But I knew he was a human like the rest of us and he probably had unhappy moments like us.

I always wondered what it was like with him when he was off camera. He was probably still a very silly guy. I then sighed, looking at my camera on my laptop. I had promised myself I would record myself singing today. But today I just felt down like the usual.

For just recently. I had discovered. I was terminally going blind. And I didn't have much time left. I suddenly got the realization, that maybe I could make a song request for Felix. But what kind of songs did he like? I remembered him saying he liked Lady Gaga...

But I wasn't all for lady gaga at the moment. Some of her songs were extremely hard to sing. But still...Pewds was my hero...I could try for him any day.

Maybe this was my chance at something greater. But still. The odds that Pewds would even look at it, was zero...

"Hey, you alright?" Piped a voice with an accent from behind me. I turned my head, seeing my best friend, and lover, Sean from behind me. He was an australian man with a huge tender heart. Otherwise known from Youtube as orphenkryscion. And I myself as Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson.

What a mouthful. I had met Sean about the time I started watching PewDiePie. I originally lived in Oregon of the USA. But Sean quickly stole my heart and I moved to Australia to be with him. It was the best decision I had ever made.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm just thinking of recording a video for PewDiePie..." I said in a faint tone, feeling shy about it.

"That actually would be cool, maybe you'd get more views on your channel that way." He said, being a youtuber himself. And a partner for youtube. I still wondered how that happened when he barely had any viewers. Sean was a silly guy, who did impressions of people's voices. Funny lets plays. Kinda like PewDiePie.

"I'm not doing it for veiws though sweetie...I want to do it for PewDiePie." I said, sounding sappy.

"Daaaaw." He laughed, hugging me from behind with his strong arms. I smiled happily. "Can you help record me doing it?" I asked. And Sean smirked. "Giggity." I pouted and bonked him lightly on the end. "Not in that way, yah perve. Record me singing." I whined.

"Okay okay." He said, letting me go and laughing. I then slowly got up from my chair and went over to my boombox, setting up the sound, mic, and myself.

Sean turned on my camera, but didn't hit record yet. "What song are you gonna sing?" He asked, curious.

"Um..." I trailed off, thinking. "...I dunno." I said in a tiny voice. And Sean busted up laughing. "You set everything up and you don't know what song to sing for him yet?"

I looked embarrassed then. "Just give me a moment...I know he likes Lady Gaga...Which is kinda weird for a guy to like..." I snickered.

"Sing Speechless." Sean suggested, earning a surprised look from me. I. loved. That. Fucking. SONG.

"But it doesn't reflect the situation Sean..." I said, tilting my head.

"Does it matter? It's a good song, your voice is beautiful, sing it." He said simply, making me smile and blush considerably.

"Okay..." I soon found the CD and put it in and paused on the song. "Okay, hit record, I'm gonna give a speech thing first." I said.

"...Okay, it's recording." He said. I tensed nervously, thinking I was going to screw up.

"U-um...Hey, it's me, AnnieVampire13. Or otherwise known as Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson. Um...T-Today I'm going to do something different. I wanted to give a huge shout out to someone who's been almost a part of my life everyday, mainly while I was down in the dumps. PewDiePie." I could feel my emotions getting the best of me, my eyes getting a little teary. PewDiePie really was a part of my daily life. I must have been such a drama queen to others. But I really felt like Pewds was a best friend. I'm sure many other Bros felt this way.

"Felix, I'm been watching your videos since you played Minecraft, Penumbra, Amnesia, Excetera...And I wanted to say, thank you so much for making me smile every day." My voice broke then, and I rubbed my almost dripping nose. Sean "Awwwwwd" on the camera and I pouted. "Hush you..."

"U-Um...When you got over 1,000 viewers. I was overjoyed for you. I wished you all the happiness in the world. B-But I figure, you're gonna say it was all thanks to us...But it's not all because of us. You're a good man, Felix, a funny, kindhearted man, and kindness is not easily found. I was even more happy when you found the true love in your life, as I have found mine."

Sean snickered softly and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"S-so...Even if you never see this video, at least others will know about your kindness. I was there for you during the good times, bad times, funny times, and the sad times. You are human, just like any of us. And we all make mistakes. The haters don't know what they are missing." I could feel myself becoming a little more confident now.

"I'm sorry for rambling. But I have a few more things to say. I am terminally going blind. And the doctors have yet to find a cure. And I want to tell you, that even if my sight fades away, I will still watch your videos, even if I can't see a thing. Imagination will always take hold." I must look like an idiot now. My eyes were getting puffy and red. My nose was turning red as well.

"So...in honor of you, I want to sing you a song. I remember you said you fancied Lady Gaga music. So I'm gonna sing you Speechless. Even though it has n-nothing to do with the situation." I busted up laughing at this part and so did Sean. At least there was still humor in this depressing time for me.

I then turned around and pushed play. The music began to play. I never sang the first paragraph. Nobody ever had to sing exactly like the song. There was no rules when it came to singing songs.

My once deep voice changed and turned into a beautiful chime. I smiled.

_I can't believe what you said to me, last night we were alone. You threw your arms up. Baby you gave up, you gave up._

My voice was slow and gentle, like the breeze. I felt empowered when singing. It felt so damn good to sing. It was the only way of getting my emotions out. It was healing and powerful. Beautiful, and emotional.

I smiled wide as the main chorus began to play. My voice raised higher, feeling it overswept me.

_Could we fix you if you broke. And is your punchline just a joke. I'll never talk again, oh boy why you so speechless. You left me speechless, so speechless._

Suddenly, a grey and brown tabby cat came on screen and meowed at me, momentarily distracting me from my singing trance. It was my cat Aber. My best friend since I was 8 years old.

Sean busted up laughing, and the song was momentarily ruined. I leaned down and picked her up, holding her in my arms like a baby and continuing to sing.

_And I know that's it's complicated. But I'm a loser in love so baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends._

Sean continued to laugh, still recording it all. This was the funniest damn thing he'd seen all week.

_And after all the drinks and the bars that we've been through. Would you give it all up would you give it all up for you. And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through. Would you give it all up, would you give it all up...If I promise...boy to you... _

I sang the last note very, very slowly. Like it had meant everything to me. Music was a part of my life. You wouldn't catch me without my headphones and Cellphone.

_That I'll never talk again...And I'll never love again..._

I kept bobbing my head to each key hitting the speakers. Aber meowed into the mic, making us both snicker. It was truly a wonderful moment, that I did not want to end. So I decided to make the song more worthwhile, more beautiful then any other song I've done.

_I'll never write a song, won't even sing along, I'll never love again!_

I sang with as much emotion as I could muster, my voice sounding like it was releasing all my stressful energy.

_So speechless! You left me speechless, so speechless!_

_Will you ever talk again, of boy why you so speechless. Oh boy why you so speechless? You've left me speechless, so speechless!_

I then smiled, knowing that this wonderful song was now coming to an end. I lowered my voice gently.

_Some men may follow me, but you choose death and company._

The music cut off, leaving only my voice left. I sang silkily into the mic.

_Why you so speechless, uh huh..._

I quickly turned around and turned off the boombox with a free hand, and put Aber down, who chirped and walked into the kitchen, wanting milk obviously.

Sean stood there, shaking his head. "Holy shit...Holy shit...God, you sang your best with this one." He said, about to turn off the recording. I squeaked. "Wait! I'm not done."

I then held up my fist. "To the guy who made my life more livable. PewDiePie, I love yah! Brofist!" I then brofisted the camera, exactly like Felix. Sean then shut off the camera.

I smiled. "How did I do?" I asked Sean. He just shook his head. "The best I've seen from you in a while. You've been so down lately you haven't sung as good." Sean was a honest man, and never told me a lie in my life. I was glad he was upfront with me.

I then smiled and gave him a hug. "I looooove you..." I said in my chibi voice.

He laughed. "Love you toooo."

"Lets upload the video." I said excitedly, but knew I shouldn't get my hopes up too much. Pewds was a very busy man, and obviously was getting over a million messages, comments, every single hour.

But still...Like I hope for my vision to be fixed, I hope that he would see my video. Even if it was just a passing glance.

"Alright, it's uploading. Wanna play Amnesia?" Sean asked me, I grinned. "Yeah. As long as you don't spook me last time. That was mean."

He smirked. "Okaaaay. I promise I won't spook you." He said, getting his laptop ready. My mind trailed off, thinking about what Pewds was doing right now, possibly playing a video game himself somewhere. I smiled, hoping to see his newest videos soon. Because I would always be there watching...Like the bro and stalker I was.

A few days had passed, and I was once again feeling down in the dumps. My vision was still about the same which I was thankful for every single second of the day. Sean had tried to get me from my hiding hole in my computer corner. But I wasn't budging. I just didn't feel like going out or doing much of anything. My blindness was getting to me. It was always reminding me, because the black pulsating blob in my vision was always there...never going away...Slowly spreading and stealing my precious eyesight...and soon my sanity.

Some tears were brought to my eyes and I rubbed them, trying to think of something positive, but still...why was it happening to me? I felt like it was some form of punishment for something I did in the past. First my sister died...then My mom...

I felt arms around my shoulders, it only made me cry harder. "You'll be _alright_." Sean said to me, though I always felt like it wasn't true. I was going to lose my vision one way, or the other. It was hard to understand what I was going through. To have your precious eyesight, one of your many sences, slip away so slowly, and painfully. Only the blind knew how it felt.

"It _won't_ be okay. I'm losing my eyesight. Will I lose my sanity too?" I asked him, my voice was in choked sobs. Reality was hitting me again. I just wanted to die. I felt like life was too much for me. The dead could see more then I could. I didn't want peoples pity. I wanted happiness, laughter. Love. Support...A cure...But nobody wanted to help me. Sean and his family were my only hope in life.

"I'll be your eyes." Sean said, hugging me tighter. I knew he was telling the turth. But I felt like a burden, more then a lover. It hurt me, to rely on people to do almost everything for me, When I was striving so hard to be more independent.

I had just learned to be more independent of myself, when this disease hit me like a ton of bricks.  
It hurt, that after so long of struggling to be "normal". That I was once again, shot down and told I couldn't take care of myself...

I had escaped from the US to be with Sean, because I was put in group homes, housecare, Special ed. All because I was labled different. Autistic. A retard.

I wanted out of this curse. I wanted to be free. I wanted a family, a baby. A husband. A fucking LIFE. Someplace to call HOME!

But never once, was I listened to. A staff, teacher, or social worker just always told me to pipe down, go to sleep, take your meds, like I was a fucking robot.

Then, I got my ticket out of the USA when I met Sean. I knew he would save me from that hell. I knew, in my heart, I would be alright. No matter what happened, him and his family would help me and love me, and I was an equal to them. And through this time, I had watched PewDiePie and Marzia come together as a beautiful couple.

The same way me and Sean met. It was a miracle. A fucking miracle. And nobody could tell me otherwise. I was almost following in Pewd's footsteps.

I had gotten the life I deserved. The family I wanted. The respect. The love, and comfort.

I lifted my head to look at him. "I love you so much...Please, don't ever leave me." I begged him, already knowing he wouldn't.

"Why the hell would I leave you?" He asked, seeming puzzled by the thought of it.

"I don't know...You know me...I get so wrapped up in all this negative shit...Nothing good enters it mostly. But you do..."

"Because I love you." He said, smiling. There he went, automatically knowing what to say.

There was one thing that drew me and Sean in together. He was born with eye problems. He knew what I felt. But I was terminally blind. But still, we had so many things in common. I was glad I choose him. It was the most funniest way we met.

_I was in a skype call with one of my old friends, when a voice with a australian accent entered the chat. "Whats up niggas."_

_At first, I was a little bit thrown off by the "nigga's" comment. But knew it meant nothing racist._

_"Hey Sean, are you uploading anymore videos?" Asked so and so. (Not saying his name)_

_"Nah, my computer's taking a crap. I need a new one." He whined._

_"Clear your cookies?" I chimed in._

_"Whoa, who's that?" Asked Sean, who seemed interested._

_"Oh, that's Annie, don't mind her, shes really hyper today." Said so and so. My original internet name used to be Annie._

_"Well, hello there!" He said, in a voice mimicking some character from who knows where. _

_I laughed softly. "Hi. But did you clear your cookies?" I asked again._

_"Nah...I'll do it later." He said, laughing. I shook my head, playing PewDiePie videos in the background. _

_"Oh, you watch PewDiePie too?" He asked. I squeaked. "Yeah, hes funny. Are you a bro?"_

_"She's been replaying his videos over and over, and over." Said so and so, sounding annoyed._

_Just as he said, that. A deepened voice on my side said. "Hey there, sugar tits." And a scream followed. I laughed hysterically. And Sean snickered at my laugh. "W-What the fuck."_

_"He makes me happy. I've been watching him nonstop. A bunch of sad things happened a few days ago. So I watch him to make me smile."_

_"What happened?" He asked, it was only natural to be curious._

_"My Ex boyfriend let me go. I guess homework and school is more important then me..." I trailed off, feeling like a fishbone was in my throat. I loved my ex boyfriend with all my heart. But I figured out, that it wasn't meant to be..._

_"Naaaaawwww. I'm single and looking too." He hinted, and of course I knew what he was getting at._

_"Okay." I said simply. Which caught everyone in the chat off guard._

_"Huuuh?" Sean's voice cracked and I snickered. _

_"I said, okay." I repeated. _

_"Really? You want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, feeling a bit stunned._

_"Sure, why not?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders._

_"You've only known him for two minutes Annie." Said so and so. I laughed. "Time doesn't matter to me." I said._

_"Well...Okay then!" Sean laughed._

_In that moment, I did not realise, how lucky I truly was._

I stood up, and hugged Sean tightly to me. I felt terrified for my future. But my heart kept telling me, that if I remained with Sean, everything would be okay. It was like the world kept promising me that.

"I'm here, you're probably not even going to go completely blind anyways. Don't bee saaad." He said, hugging me back. I laughed softly. "I'm trying honey...Lets watch some Youtube videos...I wanna see if PewDiePie uploaded anything today." Sean nodded. "Okay." He said, letting me use his computer.

As it loading up. I rubbed my eyes, flinching as a flash of light went across my vision. My retinas were so damaged. And there was nothing the doctors could do...Nothing...I teared up again. Why couldn't I break free from this depression?

Why was I fated to go blind? Why was I fated to be hurt so much? But then there was the positives...I was fated to be with Sean, who loved me so much. And I had the family I always wanted...

After wiping my blurry eyes, I managed to get on YouTube, squinting my eyes I typed In PewDiePie. I found him in the search results and clicked on his name. I saw his newest video, "MEET THE HUNTSMAN, the orphanage". I clicked on it and began to watch. I noticed in the corner I had several new messages but ignored it, thinking it was just some retarded friends requests.

I laughed hysterically as PewDie's rambling. _"We're fucked. Oh my god I'm a genius! That cloud looks like a potatoe...Shuut uuup! Fucking attention whore." _

I continued to laugh hysterically. So did Sean, but he was only snickering. It was hard to make him laugh.

I pouted when the video was over. I then decided to check my messages, knowing it was just some stupid friend request. I clicked and waited for the page to loud. "Your computer is slow." I bitched to Sean, who just laughed in response.

When it finally loaded, I looked at the long list of friends request. I was baffled. "What the fuck is this...Over...300 friend request? Sean, help me, am I seeing this right?" I begged him. He looked over my shoulder and squinted. "Yeah, what the hell?" He was baffled as well.

"Maybe my video from before caused something?" I shrugged, going through the friend request and deleting them, not caring. I then checked my comments.

"You left me speechless! OMG ur so mazing! Holy shit you're beautiful! OMG I WANT YOUR CAT!" I read through them, snickering, until I paused at some comments that stood out from the rest.

"OMG PEWDIEPIE LIKED YOUR VIDEO! HOLY SHIT! PEWDIE LIKED IT! OH WOW! PEWDS SAW YOUR VIDEO!" I read out loud, my voice breaking. Sean was smiling behind me. "Really? Thats shocking." He said, seeming like it wasn't a big deal but we both knew it fucking was.

I then looked at my messages, going through all of them. Which took a long fucking time to do. "Jesus Christ. How annoying." I took notice of some Haters comments which literally almost broke my heart.

"You're fat and ugly. You look like a whore. Lay off the tansfat..." I laughed at that one.

Then, I froze in my laughter. A chill went down my spine and I swore my heart stopped.

_PewDiePie._

No, it couldn't have been. It had to be one of those people who created fake accounts. I sighed sadly, but still clicked it, wanting to humor myself.

I read it out mentally.

_**Dear Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson, (Cute name!) I saw your video and I have to say, I'm speechless, lolz :P Your words touched my heart. I'd like to promote your video on my next Friday's With PewDiePie video, (with your permission of course.) Thank you for being a faithful bro.**_

_**Brofist. And P.S. Cool kitty. :P**_

I stared in shock. I was sweating now. And I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. I clicked the username, trying to convince myself it was a joke...

But no...It wasn't that. It came to his page, his videos. His picture of him at the top. His main video; A FUNNY MONTAGE.

My hands began to shake. My eyes were wide in shock. "S-Sean...Sean!" I cried out, thinking I was going to have an anxiety attack at any moment. I forgot he was right by me.

"What, are you okay?" He looked concerned, rubbing my shoulder.

"He messaged me! PewDie messaged me!" I said hysterically, thinking I was losing it. Was I dreaming?

"Oh come on, it has to be a fake account." He said, looking himself. "...Holy shit, what? No no no no...No. That can't be right. PewDie doesn't message anyone."

"T-theres only one way to find out..." I said, and began to type back quickly.

_**Hi, me and Sean are having a hard time believing this is you, can you give us some sort of confirmation this is you? I mean, I know your username leads to Pewd's page, but still, we have to be careful. Nancy~**_

I hit send, my body was shaking. I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my eyes with one hand and began to sob silently, my body heaving with each breath. Was this really a sick joke? Or could it...Truely...

"Go relax and eat something while you wait." Sean told me, trying not to laugh at my shakes. I nodded, going into the kitchen and fumbling around with the contents. Aber meowed, expecting milk. "No sweetie. Not right now. I don't wanna smell your farts..." I mumbled, earning a hysterical laugh from Sean.

Once I was finished eating, I shakily sat back down in my chair at the computer. "...Okay."

I reloaded my messages seconds later, seeing I got an answer back from the supposed "PewDiePie".

_**I understand perfectly well what you mean, too many fake accounts are going around these days. Take a look at my channel and you'll see this is me. :P**_

_**Brofist.**_

Raising an eyebrow, I clicked his username and rechecked his channel, it was once again PewDiePie's channal. But there was a new video up. "A Shout Out." It read. On a whim, I clicked on it, waiting for the video to load.

A Swedish Felix with tossled hair and bright blue eyes smiled at the screen. _"Hows it going bros! My name, is PeeeeewDiePie!"_ I sat back and watched, crossing my arms, not convinced this had anything to do with me at all.

_"A lot of you bros have been telling me to watch this one video, where this woman sang a song for me. Well, I did watch it."_ He threw his arms up dramatically and "Yayed!"

My eyes were widening every. Single. Second. No. Fucking. Way.

_"And I have to say, I am speechless by the video. It was really awesome, and worth watching. So this is a shout out to Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson. Thats a really cool name by the way." _He said, grinning wide and waving to the camera.

Sean was watching, eye wide. The more Felix spoke, the more I was beginning to break down. I finally had enough. I couldn't take it anymore.

Tears poured from my eyes. I covered my face in my hands and began to sob. This, was the highest honor in my entire existence.

This was acknowledging I existed to PewDie. This showed I meant something to the world. Even though I meant something to Sean, who was now holding me close to him. I felt like my life had meaning again. My heart ached for knowing that he did care for his fans. And especially for me. Someone, he _didn't even know._

_"So, when you see this video Nancy, just give me a message back if it's okay to promote your video or not. I would really appreciate it. Oh, and if you want to Skype me some time, just ask okaaaaay?" _He asked, like he was talking to someone who was crying, which was me. I cried harder on that note. "O-Okay..." I mumbled, even though I was talking to a screen.

A Skype call with him? Holy shit! Was this happening? Was I really going to meet the awesome PewDiePie? The man who helped me survive?

Sean was in complete shock. He never thought he would get a shout out from PewDie, even though it was directed to her. It was thanks to Nancy voice, that this all happened. It was a miracle.

I then let go of Sean, quickly going back to my message and hastily typing back a reply.

**_Yes, I'd love it if you would promote my video and Skype me. My username is (Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson) And please send this note so I know it's you. "I like to cuddle Kitties." _**Sean laughed at that and I elbowed him. I then hit send, my body felt like it was jello. I slumped back into my chair, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, you're gonna have another anxiety attack." Sean warned with a laugh, rubbing my shoulders, trying to relax me.

"Calm down? Dude! It's PEWDIE!" I squeaked, breathing harder now.

"I know it is, but remember hes just a guy, like me." He said.

I smiled. "I know, I know...And you don't got a reason to be jealous cause you're awesome." I told him, grinning.

He then gave me a kiss on my lips, and I kissed back. I then knew. I was happy again. I wouldn't be depressed any longer. Sean would be happy too, now that he was going to possibly get more viewers this way, more money to help support us if we had children. And possibly...More money...To save my eyesight if needed...

_I smiled..._

_Thank you Felix, for everything..._

_**((AN: Love you, PewDie. *Cries and Brofists* Review, comment, for a second chapter if you want me to make one.))**_


End file.
